Mese arról, ki hogyan szeret
by nobody-no-tenshi
Summary: Somlyó György versét olvasva jutott eszembe ez a kis szösszenet, az ő sorait használtam fel ehhez a kis One-shothoz. Néhány karakter nevét nem említem meg, de ők felismerhetőek (szerintem). Július tizenötödikén, Ichigo szülinapján érkezik egy 715 szavas sztori tőlem (teljesen véletlenül jött ki így a lépés). Olvass bátran!


_Van, aki azt hiszi, tehet, amit akar, hisz szeretik;_ valahogy úgy, mint Orihime, aki nem fél nekivágni a nagyvilágnak, mert tudja, ha elszakad bármelyik ruhája, mindig lesz egy személy, aki tökéletesre varázsolja, aki pillanatok alatt befűz a tűbe, és villámgyors öltésekkel javít ki minden elszakadt anyagot.

* * *

_Van, aki azt hiszi, tehet, amit akar, hiszen szeret;_ mint például Chad. Ha útjába akad egy megmentésre váró személy, egy pillanatig sem kételkedik semmiben, mert úgy gondolja, van valaki, aki ugyanezt megtenné őérte is.

* * *

_Van, aki úgy érzi, minden tettére vigyáznia kell, éppen, mert szeret;_ akárcsak Urahara-san, aki az éjszaka leple alatt, egy csinos, fekete macskát simogatva szövögeti a legújabb Ichigo- mentőakció terveit.

* * *

_Van, aki úgy érzi, minden tettére vigyáznia kell, éppen, mert szeretik;_ mondjuk, mint Kurotsuchi-hadnagy, aki nem szeret hibákat ejteni. Ha ez véletlenül megtörténne, szégyenkezve kell kapitánya elé állnia, és bejelentenie, hogy a rendszere hibás… mert a hadnagy nagyon nem szeret problémát okozni kapitányának.

* * *

_Van, akinek számára a szerelem határos a gyűlölettel,_ a legjobb példa erre Grimmjow. Bár, jobban belegondolva, számára szinte minden határos gyűlölettel, és fogalmam sincs arról, hogy valaha érzett-e már szerelmet. Nagy az esély arra, hogy nála ez a kettő közel áll egymáshoz – csakúgy, mint a harc iránti, szinte már kaotikus méreteket öltő rajongása.

* * *

_Van, akinek számára a szerelem határos a szeretettel;_ vegyük csak Hinamori-hadnagyot, aki ártatlanul szemléli, mennyi minden történik körülötte, s közben fogalma sincs arról, mennyi minden forog kockán, mikor kedvenc, apró kapitánya érte megy csatába.

* * *

_De van olyan is, aki a szerelmet összetéveszti a szeretettel, s nem érti, hogy mások feleletül a gyűlölettel tévesztik össze a szerelmet._ Hisana érzései is hasonlók lehettek, mikor látnia kellett férje lassú kínlódását, mely csakis az ő betegségéből eredt. Szegény, nem tudhatta akkor, milyen következményei lesznek a halálának.

* * *

_Van, aki úgy szeret, mint az országútra tévedt nyúl, amely a fénycsóvák csapdájába esett;_ mint Kira-hadnagy, aki nem tehet semmit: csak kétségbeesetten szemléli különös helyzetét, melyből mielőbb szabadulni akar – ám ez a döntés még saját elméjében sem született meg.

* * *

_Van, aki úgy, mint az oroszlán, amely széttépi azt, amit szeret;_ akár Renji, ragaszkodó természete miatt nem tudja elengedni a számára legfontosabbat, bármennyire is próbál megváltozni, hiszen tudja ő, a lelke mélyén, hogy ez egyiküknek sem jó… éppen ezért csak még jobban ragaszkodik áldozatához.

* * *

_Van, aki úgy szeret, mint a pilóta a várost, amelyre bombáit ledobja. _Ez a sor Aizen-taichonak íródott, és ezt ő is tudja pontosan. Szereti ő a világot, melynek szemüvegben foglya, szereti, de mégis, szeretetén túl minden vágya eltörölni létezését.

* * *

_Van, aki úgy, mint a radar, amely a repülők útját vezeti a levegőben._ Egy személy, aki feltűnés nélkül figyel a békés, változatlan sötétből, szája örök, eltörölhetetlen mosolyra húzódva, és hiába, hogy nincs nyitva szeme, mindent tisztán lát, ahogy a folyosókat rendezi, ezzel megkeserítve pár személy életét, de legalább annyinak utat is mutat, s közben halkan, nagyon halkan kuncog.

* * *

_Van, aki békésen szeret, mint a kecske, amely hagyja, hogy megszopja az éhező kisgyerek._ Így érez a nagyivó hadnagy is apró, ám felettébb fagyos lelkületű kapitánya iránt, mikor az fáradtan alszik a sok-sok papírmunka felett, melyet (természetesen) a kissé ittas hölgynek kellett volna elvégeznie.

* * *

_Van, aki vakon, mint a másikat alaktalanságba nyelő amőba;_ vagy mint Tousen-taicho, akit nem hagyhat magára az, aki egyszer mellé állt. Lerántja magához a szakadékba, minden erejével ragaszkodik a gondoskodáshoz, és mindezt csupán azért, mert nem tudja, hol a határ.

* * *

_Van, aki esztelenül, mint az éjszakai lepke a lángot;_ mint Inoue, aki bármit feladna (a szabadságát, a jövőjét, az életét) egyetlen személyért, s miközben csak rá figyel, nem képes észrevenni, hogy ezzel a fékevesztett meggondolatlansággal nemcsak magát, mindenki mást is bajba sodor.

* * *

_Van, aki bölcsen, mint a medve a téli álmot. _Egy nemes soha nem dönthet anélkül, hogy kellően mérlegelt volna, s Byakuya sem óhajt máshogy tenni, míg be nem bizonyosodik döntése helyességéről – s őt nem zavarja, ha évszázadokat kell is várnia.

* * *

_Van, aki önmagát szereti a másban, s van, aki önmagában azt a másikat, akivé maga is válik általa. _  
Szebb hasonlat talán nem is létezik ennél. Ichigo, aki minden erejét Rukiának köszönheti, az ő révén vált azzá, aki ő most, _aki önmagát szereti a másban_, s Rukia, aki örökké büszke tekintettel figyeli a helyettes shinigami minden lépését, a lassan, de biztosan egyre bátrabban küzdi le az elé kerülő akadályokat – mert már nincs egyedül – _aki önmagában azt a másikat, akivé maga is válik általa_.


End file.
